Ask Soviet Russia
by RussiaSunflower
Summary: I, Ivan Braginski, am willing to answer questions in return for you being one with Russia.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own nor claim to own Axis Powers-Hetalia.

* * *

Privet da.

Ya Soviet Russia da, and I am being happy to answering you questions.

This is interview with Russia da, and if you are reviewing and I answer da, you have to be one with Russia da. ^^ Only way to be get my answers da.

Ask me anything da, and I will answering to best of my ability da, as Russia.

A few things I am needing to cover firsted da:

Adeen) If not understand what I saying, is probably Russian da, sorry da. Any word I say you not know, just ask da.

Dva) If I not understand you question, Russia not have to answer da.

Tree) Sign you name at bottom of letter da, or I not remember who you are da. Not wanting Russia forget that, da? Da?

Chetirye) Do not insult nation that one with me da, that include other reviewers da.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own Axis Powers – Hetalia.

* * *

Privet! I am understanding that it bother some people that I use da too much… da? I sorry. Did not mean to bother any one… v.v

**R****ussia! Hi~**

**1. May I hug you? Pwease? o.o**

**2. Would you like to aid me in smacking America? I mean, I know I'm from there, but he hurt Canada!**

**3. Do you like Canada?**

**4. Ehh. . .Can't think of anything else. *Hands a sunflower.* I shall return!**

**Shiko~**

Privet!~ And da, you may hug me. I like hugs, so not mind, da? *hug*

Da, I would love to help you smack him. ^^ You from there, da? I am very sorry for you. Good thing you became one with Russia, da? You should come and live with me. Can give you history lesson, da?

Who is Canada?... … …  
AHHahHAhHAhda da… just kidding. Yes, he is not bad person. We both know cold, and like hockey. Can talk, da? If he came over more (if his brother let him, da?) then we would be being great friends.

I sure you could think of something, da? Sunflower, for Russia? Spasiba, I like you already. ^^

(Look, look! I added you name for you, da?) ^^!

**Dear Soviet Russia,**

**Ciao! I only have three questions:**

**1. Why do you like to torture the baltics? They're so sweet!**

**2. How did you become so insane?**

**3. Riesci a capire questo?**

**Cordiali saluti,**

**Serenissima Repubblica di San Marino**

**Cecilia Martina D'ava Vargas**

Torturing the Baltics? I not torture. I teach, da? They do something wrong, I have to teach them that it wrong. Pain teaches, and not matter if is fun on side, da? They learn from it. Is good…

…insane? Nyet, nyet. I not insane…

Riesci a capire questo?... *smiles* …look like… Romance language…da…?

**Dear Soviet Russia,**

**I do not know if I should be afraid, considering the ad above this is a death clock, but I have a question. We all know your opinion on Latvia and Lithuania, but what do you think of Estonia? Do you keep him around for any certain reason?**

**And yes, I'm fine with becoming one.**

**Missthyuga**

…I use that death clock once. It lie to me. Do not be afraid of Russia, he love all, da?

What I think of Esti…hard worker. He not my firsted pick, but he good to keep Liet and Lati together, da?

Ah, horosho, da? Wanting room on first floor or second?

Spasiba ee Da Svyedanya!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Russia nor Hetalia. ^^!

**

* * *

**

Dear Soviet Russia,

Second floor please! Oh yes, and another question:

What do you think came first, the chicken, or the egg?

Missthyuga

^^! Good choice to be being on the second floor, is the same floor I am on. OwO

What came first… well is good question. Seeing as I liking both chicken and egg and egg come from chicken and chicken from egg… being atheist God not put them there and egg came firsted because they evolved that way.

See, this creature thing was evolving and eventually lay egg that make something looking like chicken. Therefore, egg firsted! ^^! Da!

**Privet I'm Arian kaminari nice to meet you Russia and i have some Question's for you :**

**do you call your self "Mother Russia" ?**

**you like so stalk other people except China And Lithuania ?**

**that is all for now**

**And i want to become one with you**

Privet, Arian! Seeing you already know some Russian, da? That is good. OwO Nice to be meeting you too.

Why I call myself Mother Russia… is good question, da? Well, you see that father figure is normally more stern and stuff. Mother figure mold child minds and help them grow. Is what I do, and is important, da? Everyone need mother figure to raise them. ^^ Therefore, I mother Russia and you all my children. Owo

Liet… I not stalk him. ^^! He live in my house… not need to stalk him~~ Other people… well, that classified, now, da? OwO

And of course can be one with me! OwO Second floor or firsted?

**Yaay I got a hug from Russia! And thank you for signing my name.**

**1. Okay ^^ Just not to hard. After all, he is my country even with his flaws.**

**2. Yay someone else who acknowledges Canada's existence! do you think about. . . China?**

**3. Ummm. . . Must think. Oh! Today's Friday the thirteenth. Do you know what that means?**

**-Shiko**

I signed you name again. OwO Third time, and I owning the name, da? And… RUSSIAN BEAR HUG! OWO *HUUUUUGGGGGG* *squishsquish*

…not could have told me not to hard before I hit him? o.o OwO ….not in my closet, swear… ^^

Of course I acknowledge the Canadian. OwO He big country too… what think about China? *grins* Well, he is interesting, da? Is small and cute and should become one with Russia. ^^! You agree, da?

Ah, well you see… Friday 13th not any special day in Russia. All Fridays are. Is important to be being careful and not do anything too risky… Never begin some new undertaking. Always know on the wood… *nods*

**dear ivan**

**in the box i have sent with this letter are:three dozen sunflowers, 40 packets of their seeds,the blue prints for a green house and the materails needed to build it,i'm sure the baltics will have fun! also a plan to get rid of your sister the marrige chaser:invite her for dinner,but have england cook it then whens shes out with food posioning cart her off to the aslyum at silent hill or the place they filmed house on haunted is a nice baked ham in the packet, and heres what i want to ask.**

**1)may i have a hug?**

**2)if you could go back in time and stop the murders of the last czar and his family, would you?**

**with much love**

**Savannah**

On idea of bad luck, even numbers are only for funerals… OwO Like 36, but is ok because Russia likes and you not Russian so would not know. *hugs* OwO *nuzzles the flowers* Will get Lati and Esti and Liet working on it soon… they seem bored lately anyways. ^^!

Nyet… cannot send sistra away… love her as sister, so could not do that to her…

Ham, da? OwO

Of course you get a hug.. already gave one but… RUSSIAN BEAR HUG! OWO *HUUUUUG*

If could go back and stop Lenin? Nyet. He was good, and Stalin was good too… did much for Russia and would not take back what he doing. *looks around, little bit nervous* Stalin loves me and I loving him. ^^"!

Lovelovelove, da? Love in Russian is pronounced lyubov! ^^!

**Russia-**

**Wondering. When did Liet become so weak? In the middle ages, he owned Poland, Belarus, Ukraine, and even parts of you, but when did he lose it all?**

**And Prussia says 'hi'. (His actual words were "Go fuck yourself" but I fear for his well-being. However amusing it would be to see him beat up.)**

**Später.**

**Lullaby.**

Liet? Not sure about that… never thought about. All I know is he mine and I hug. OwO Daaa.

Tell Prussia 'Privet' and to think of 1943 before he say anymore to Russia, da? ^^

**Dear Soviet Russia,****Cordiali saluti,**

**No! Pain does not teach! Pain is...bad! What do they do wrong that is so bad, that you have to 'teach' them?**

**Yes, you are quite insane.**

**Sì, that is a Romance language. Italian. Did you know what I said?**

**Anyway, more questions:**

**1. Why are you speaking in such orrido english?**

**2. How old is your country? Mine is 1700 years old.**

**3. It's sort of silly how the smallest country in the world is talking the largest, sì?**

**Serenissima Repubblica di San Marino**

**Cecilia Martina D'ava Vargas**

Pain teaches well, da? Even Italians knew, all should know. Machiavelli, da? Better to be feared than loved? ^^ Though, Russia lucky, I getting both. OwO

Nyet, Russia not know Italian very well.

…not sure what 'orrido' means… but assume means bad, da? Well you see, in Soviet Russia there is a law. This law is that no sentences is being allowed to have more than four englishki words in it. That mean I not get practice, da? I not speak English much, really should not even be talk to you right now.

Not tell, da? I get in trouble…

Depends on what you meaning by old… people been living on Russian land for maybe… about 5000 years. OwO

Nyet, not that silly. I like to take to smaller countries… so… da! Stantye adeen s ya? ^^!

**Dear Rusland~**

**Hej Ivan, it's me your nieghbor, Greenland, and I was wondering if you gave Mattie that black eye last week in a hocky match, He won't tell me what happend and I'm worried...**

**~Med venlig, Grønland**

Privet, Greenland! OwO Good to be talking to a neighbor again… stantye adeen, da? ^^! Lasted week… not think I did that to Matt, da…?

Was probably his brother… Amerikan gets too into things, da? Not think Matt-kun would confess to losing match to Amerikan anyways… probably nothing for you to be needing to worry about, da?

**Vanya-chan!**

**1- I love you so much! can I be one with Vanya forever?**

**2- Your nose e_e why is it so big?**

**3- I think that you aren't cruel and mean the way other nations think. (I know, it's not a question)**

**4- Is it true that your love belongs only to China-kun? [/fangirl]**

**(P.S.: sorry for my bad english, that's not my native language)**

**Gabriella Sarro.**

OwO Da! One with me forever. ^^! Firsted floor or second? Maybe I teach you some Russian too, da?

…nose is _not _big, da. v.v

Spasiba! Not mean… not cruel. Just have to do what needing to do… if they bad, have to teach. Not see what so wrong with that, da? They like playing… OwO

Love feeling only to Yao-kun? Nyet, not only him... ^^;

And is fine, da… not being my native language either…

**Ah! Russia, good day!**

**1. Is it okay if I snuggle with you for the winter?**

**2. Could you please help me force-feed England his own horrendous food?**

**3. Hell yes, I'll become one with you! *squees, blushing***

**4. Your scarf is just darling! Can you help me make one like it? Then we can have matching scarves!**

**5. That's just about it for now...except for this! *quickly kisses Russia on the cheek, dashes off, blushing and giggling***

**-WBI**

I put you name on bottom, da? And good day to you. OwO

Of course is ok to snuggle with for the Winter. ^^! But not entire winter, because I having some things I need to do and not want you hurt when the General comes to fight with me, da? ^^

Nyet… not think can help you with that. Amerikan and Arthur are friends, mean if I do that Amerikan come and attack me. Not want world to explode yet, so will help you in a year or two, ok da? ^^!

OwO Adeen, adeen, adeen s Russie…! *hug/squish*

Will be hard for me help you make one, but I can ask Sistra Ukraine to help you make one, da? I sure she would be being happy to help. ^^

*kissed* ^^! Aww, that sweet… I like you. OwO

And that is all for the reviews! But noticed something in Russia's inbox… o.o

**I apologize, but my friend wants this question answered :( Oh, and the second one is mine. Sorry but I can't review tiwce XD**

**1. How can you stand being so cute? ~Alisria**  
**2. How much for Estonia?**

I understanding… do that all the time~

How stand being so cute? Not getting what you mean. ^^;; Born this way I guess, da?

Estonia… nyet, can not to sell him, sorry… Owo

Spasiba ee Das Vyedanya!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Russia nor Hetalia.

Author's Note: I actually did write than poem, so please, if you steal it at least give me credit, da? My pen name is Vanya. OwO AND Shiko-san, you can trust the information that this fanfic gives you on learning Russian if you so choose, however be aware that I am still in the process of teaching myself Russian and therefore may not be 100 percent correct all of the time. Spasiba for your understanding. There's a Russia crawling around in my brain. I have tested this hypothesis, it has always been true... each and every time... and so, that is who you are talking to... and yes, it creeps me out too...

* * *

Privet! Sorry was gone... but wrote poem! Wanting to read it? I put here for you! Russia not being much of a poet... but I liking them. Tell me if like it, da? IS START OF POETRY CHAPTER, DA!

_SUNFLOWERS_

_There upon the table, so nice and neat_  
_Sit some bright flowers, not small and/or meek._

_These flowers are large, sunkist yellow_  
_Sitting and staring together, so mellow._

_Yellow and orange, petals of gold_  
_Moving together as their life story is told._

_They tell of the sun and nice summer days_  
_Not yet blooming in March, April or May._

_But bloom they did, come August and September,_  
_Their beauty is something one can remember._

_Tall and majestic, they stand in the lawn;_  
_They seem to have reacher perfectiong by dawn._

_Now the leaves change, and slowly they fall;_  
_We will miss them, sweet sent and all._

_But mourn not, for deep in your pocket you find_  
_Some Sunflower seeds to save for next time!_

Da, da? Like? Sistra liked them. ^^

**To Soviet Russia,**

**Awesome! I've never had a second floor bedroom, so this will be fun :D**

**So what are the house rules?**

**Missthyuga**

Never? Second floor is nice, can see out of window, da? OwO

Rules, da? Well, are many, but is easier to learn as you go. Liet can explain them so you not get in trouble, da? He is in room nexted to mine. ^^ Most important rules are not to try and trick Russia, be there when I wanting you to be, and never lie to Russia! Also, never to touch Liet... he mine, da?

**Well, hello Russia-san, Cien Fleur is here :D**

**We have something in common, we both love sunflowers!But I don't like hot places...too bad for me, I live in Brasil D: FFFFUUUU**

**here the questions:**

**-Are you still thinking about communism?( I'm communist, if it makes you feel better D:)**

**-What do you think about all yaois between you and China-san?**

**-Are you upset about America's movie "Salt"? Seems like he still have hard feelings about Cold war...What about you?**

**Well, if you didn't understand my English, it's Google translator fault, I'm just a latin girl learning English D**

**well,**

**до свидания,**

**Cien Fleur (or Juliana, my real name ^^")**

Cien...Fleur... is 100 flower, da? Hot places are ok... can grow sunflower there, da? OwO

Thinking about, I am communist. What make think I not communist? Even ask Stalin, thinking he might be to be monitoring these letters... but is ok, he need to to make sure I listening. ^^; You communist too, da? Is good. OwO Ever read Communist Manifesto?

Yaois between me and Yao, da? Not have read one... but I sure that cute, da? ^^!

Salt, da? Movie? Never heard of that one... not watching many movies, am busy and much censored for my protection, da? Cold War is now, is always. Never get along with him in future... da! Capitalist pig... OwO All stantye adeen s ya soon~~

And not to blame you, English hard language to be learning. *nod*

**Gahh! *Russian bear hugged.* Can't. . . Breath. . .**

**Oh, so you already hit him? To late them Oops.**

**So. . . Can you teach me Russian? I know seven words already! (Da, (Yes) Nyet, (No) Spasibo, (Thank you.) Sestre,(Sister) Brat,(Brother) Privyet (Hello) and Debil (Moron). At least, I think those are right.**

**Hmm. . . Oh! Can I have a Matryoshka doll? Those look so pretty. . .**

**~Shiko (Sorry, but I want to keep my name.)**

Aw... I wanted name...

Da! Can teach you Russian! Firsted, do you just want words, or do you want me to be teaching alphabet too? OwO First, teach you a useful phrase! Stantye adeen. 'Stantye' is word for 'Become' and 'Adeen' is word for 'One', da? OwO

And I will get to work on to be finding you one! ^^! No promises, da?

**Hello, Soviet Russia~!**

**What would happen if you met a girl that looked like China, exception to all her feminine features, but acted nearly identically to your sister, Belarus?**

**She loves you a lot _; (it's a friend of mine)**

**And I would gladly become one with you, except I just can't stand the cold! seeing the snow would be nice (I've never seen it before) but I can imagine that it's freezing over there.**

**oh and, *put hands on top of head to look like ears* with training, I can become strong like bear, da?**

**With love~ Nicky~**

Privet!

What I do...? Hm... might be a little creepy, but could be friends. ^^ Close friends. OwO Is sweet that she love me... she one with me too, da? ^^!

Never seen snow...? Can grow sunflowers where you are, da? OwO Just because one with me not meaning have to live with me all the time...

Da, with training all can be strong! ^^! RAWR! IT MEAN I LOVING YOU IN DINOSAUR, DA! ...stantye adeen s ya? OwO

**Hi Russia! I'll gladly become one with you! :D a few questions. 1) can I have a hug? 2) where do you go shopping? 3) how much can you drink before you get drunk? 4) where did that pipe come from? O.o 5) if a train carrying 200 passengers leaves town A at 50 mph, and a another carrying 150 passengers leaves town B at 90 mph, how long will it take to LOOK OUT! NINJA ATTACK! What do you do? Explain in iambic pentameter. luuuuuuv you~3**

Privet!~

Of course can have a hug! *RUSSIAN BEAR HUUUUUGGGGG!* OWO

I go to shop at stores. Da, stores... depend on what for where! ^^!

Depend what I am to be drinking. If is vodka could drink all night and still be fine nexted day, da? And that pipe coming from Germany in WWII, got it from his sink. Is mine... prize for winning against maybe? Like Kaliningrad? OwO *twirls said pipe in fingers* OWO

You ignore trains and attack ninja and win, da?  
POETRY CHAPTERRRR! OWO

_**Because all are one~**_  
_It take no time to turn to ninja here._  
_So listen, watch and hear him come near us..._  
_THE NINJA STRIKE BUT MATCH IS WON BY ME!_  
_Now ninja one and me company now!_  
_And all tree-feefty become one with me._  
_Take all and second, but not long for me~~_

^Explain answer, da? ^^! Lucky is poetry chapter, or would not to have answered. OwO

**Hi! I'm from America but please don't hold it against me, you're one of my favorite charcters and I picked sunflowers over the summer in your honor. Anyways, questions:**

**Can sunflowers gfrow in Russia or do they have to be in a greenhouse?**

**What do you think of fanfics that turn the Cold War into UST?**

**I know alot of writers make you a heartless monster, but some of the fans have an alternative interpretation of you; is it true that you want to become one with everyone so that everyone will be united and not fight anymore? You saw so much fighting when you were little, it was terrible, da?**

**Last question, why is your weapon of choice a lead pipe?**

**до свидания, подсолнечник!**

**-Attolia**

Amerikan? Not to hold against... if we friends, da? ^^!

Thinking can grow sunflowers in south eastern most part... but only in summer. Other than that, needing greenhouse...

...I not thinking so... I almost exploded statue of liberty, but was found out. Not is happy time now...

When little... da, not talking about. ^^! ...not to be being heartless... why would say that? And is one reason, da, but not fighting is hard to make countries do, even if all with you. ^^

During World War Two, I tooked the pipe from German's house. Reminds me of great times, when beating Hitler and Stalin happy... OwO ...was only 20-25 years ago, da... but is good to use something know will work, da?

Poka!

**Dear Soviet Russia,**

**1. What would you do if America turned into a vampire and tried to suck your blood?**

**2. I can become one with you on one condition. Give me 12 containers of black caviar and a mini Russian Flag.**

**3. What's your favorite TV show?**

**-Hisoka**

Added you name... ^^

Would take out stake and stab through heart, da... would you not? OwO

Sending in mail~ One, da? *hugs*

Favorite TV show... *thinks* Well, TV not widespread, and whole country not have it yet, but think 'Seventeen Moments of Spring' is good, da? Violence banned from TV... and I not have time to watch too often.

**Dear Russia,**

**Thank you for letting me snuggle with you! Where I live it's really cold too, and unfortunately, stupid America won't let me snuggle. *pouts a little***

**And I have another question, if a giant asteroid were going to destroy all life on Earth, would you team up with America if there was no other choice?**

**And what would you do if I sang to you? *blushes***

**-W.B.I**

Added you name too... *snuggles* Da, da. Amerikan jerk... ^^

Of course would team up with Amerikan... if had to. Otherwise do myself, not too hard to explode it, da? Just aim one missle at it instead of at Amerikan. Have been on his side before, in World Wars, da? Though, doubting he would want to be teaming up with me...

I would listen. OwO

**Hello, Soviet Russia. Can I ask you a few questions? Oh, look, I already have... then I'll just continue.**

**1. What do you think of each of the other Soviet countries? I know there's a lot, so maybe just talk about your favourites?**

**2. Why don't people know about many Russian foods? There very good, in fact, borscht is my favourite stew of all time.**

**3. What exactly entails "becoming one with Russia"?**

**4. Do you drink a lot of Vodka? If you do, how many glasses a day?**

**Um... that's all for now. Thanks for taking the time with my questions (I know there's a lot)! You are my favourite country, it's a shame I wasn't born there. Well, maybe I can visit you sometime in the future.**

**Best wishes, Naomi.**

Da, da, continue. OwO

Favorites... well, is true are many. Favorites are Latvia, Liet, and Estonia. OwO Think Liet means well, but has much to learning... and Lati and Esti have some to learn too. Loving sistra Ukraine... and sistra Belarus (in a brother way). ^^ Other ones mine, but not see too much... like Kazakhstan.

People not know them because too busy buying Hamburger to notice. Food takes time to make... not three second in line at fast food place, da? OwO Borscht is good, da?

Becoming one is like... becoming friend... living with me (sometimes) and letting me to be teaching lessons, da? Is good.

I drink much vodka, da... not sure how much, exactly... but at least 2-3 glasses a day, da?

Would love for you to visit me. OwO!

**Privet It's me again Arian And i want first floor please**

**Now Questions**

**you have any regrets when you sold Alaska to America**

**when All of the other countries become one with you Do you Make Belarus become one with you again**

**That is all for now**

**and with this i send you a box of gifts,some ruble and a cake**

**hope you like it**

**And i learn some Russian from my penpal from Russia his name is Igor**

**Hopefully i can get to your house soon, i live in Indonesia Which is very hot in here so i like the cold**

Privet, and firsted floor is good. OwO *writes down*

...da, some... but at time was best thing to do. Besides, Alfred would to look more stupid if had 49 states in end, da? Already looking so stupid, would be pity to be more so...

She is one with me, why would not? *headtilt*

^^! I liking gifts, da! OwO Penpal, da? Tell him I said 'Privet ee kak dela?', da? ^^

Da, but would freeze here... ^^;

**Ah! God Kveld Russia!**

***shy smile* Umm, I was wondering if you enjoy playing Tetris? If so could we have a small tournament? I can make krumkrakers if you'd like! *grins a little***

**Heh, I apologize, but I find you eye-color very gorgeous~!**

**Umm...I'll become one with Russia on one condition: hug? (but please don't crush me, I have some breathing problems!)**

**Oh! And I have to ask, I am knitting some hats, would you like one? Or I can make earmuffs or gloves.**

**Please keep warm this winter,**

**God natt~**

**-Zombie**

Da, da, I like tetris. OwO I am ze man who arranges ze blocks~~ OWO Tournament sounding good. Da, harasho.

^^! Spasiba, I like my eyes too.

OwO HUG, da! *hugs carefully* ^^!

Da, would like hat very much, if not trouble... keep as warm as I can~ You too, da?

Poka!

_Roses are being red,_  
_Violets are being blue,_  
_But sunflowers are yellow_  
_So they beating you. OwO_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Russia nor Hetalia.

Author's Note: ...

* * *

Aa, sorry took so long. Was busy playing tetris... is more addicting than would to be expecting, da? Am back now; is all that matter.

**Dear Rusia,**

**Ce faci? It's your neighbor to the west, Romania. I was wondering, could I borrow your "magic stick" to swat Ungaria a few times with it? That'll teach her for naming her dogs after famous Romanians. :D **

**Cu dragoste,**

**Romania**

Privyet! Am being fine for now, but Prussian has been being especially annoying lately...

Magic stick? Meaning my pipe?... Guessing that you can use it, but will not kill her, da?

**You can, uhh, borrow it? Why do you want to own my name anyway?**

**I got seven people at school to agree to become one with Russia! Although I don't think three of them understood what I meant. . .**

**I told them to say 'Da' to the question and they did, so they agreed! Technically. . . **

**I'll keep that in mind. **

**Yay! Spasiba~ *Hands sunflower.* ^^**

**-Hoshiko13**

Because... is good name. owo

Seven, da? owo Is very good number... da, da... eto harasho. Is good that they agreed with you. OwO

Spasiba for the sunflower! ^^!

**My my, I didn't think you'd do the Ninja question! You're awesome. **

***is squashed by bear hug* URK.**

**By the way, my best friend did the Tetris question. Mind if I join your Tetris tournament? XDD I am so addicted to that game!**

**Also, another question:**

**Cherry petals fall**

**keen edge carves a bloody trail**

**Hamburger, or Foe?**

**Where do you keep your pipe and pick-axe? O.o**

**Also, do you shop at Kohl's?**

**-Aly**

OwO I answer every question, da? Was the deal to making you one with me. ^^!

Of course can join tournament!

Hamburger of Foe? Not think I understanding question. Are talking about Amerikan?... He is being both, da?...

Pipe and pick-axe... that a secret, da? owo

Kohls... why would shop at place threatening to impale me?~ ^^

**Oh, god kveld Russia!**

**Thank you very much for replying! *smiles widely* And thank you for the (non-crushing) hug! *gives Russia a quick peck on the cheek***

**Yay a tournament! Well today I played and got a score of 7560 and completed 105 lines! (But level 10 is really hard!) How did you do? And I have made some krumkrakers for you to try! I hope you enjoy them. *smiles shyly and offers a plate of krumkrakers***

**Oh and no trouble for the hat! I have a red one for you, and it can fit under those cool looking furry hats as well! (Extra warm that way).**

**Although I am curious...Russia what brand do you feed your cat? (by the way I have some catnip for him...or the Baltics, whichever). Also, do you enjoy ice-skating?**

**God Natt~**

**-Zombie**

**(Oh, and do not worry about me in winter. I love to play in the snow in shorts and a tanktop ^^")**

Ah... da! Of course reply. ^^

v.v Only got 100 lines... krumkrakers, da?... OwO

Da?... warm is good. Red one would being perfect!

*pause* I supposed to feed my cat?... it does well feeding himself, da? owo! Will giving him the catnip. ^^

And of course I liking to ice-skate~ ^^!

**Dear Soviet Russia,**

**1. What are your feeling toward Lithuania?**

**2. Why do you sometimes make him wear a maid outfit? (but not Latvia, or Estonia?) **

**3. What would you do if Lithuania teamed up with Poland to try and leave you?**

**- Love Kiwipop**

**P.S. I would LOVE to become one with you! *hugs***

Liet? I love my Liet, da? owo

I make him wear a maid outfit because is the maid. Making sense, da?...

If he try to leave me... would having to teach him that leaving me is bad, da? But Liet would not do that... ^^

Da, da! Stal adeen s Russiya~ *hugs*~~

**Hello again~!**

**I'm glad you two could become friends, and yes, I think she may even brave the winters just to be with you. **

**But I warn you, her and your younger sister should never come in contact. **

**It would be a beat down and I'd be horrified because I might have to jump in to stop her from causing to much damage. (to your sister or where ever they came in contact)**

**yes, me and my mother used to grow sunflowers, I was thinking of doing it again next summer. But if you were to start actual war the U.S... I'd be doomed! D: **

**Yay! becoming strong was never my strong point, that's why a lot of people make fun of me (even my friend T.T) you can fix this set back? It will be tough, I'm italian. **

**amorevole is how you say loving in italian~**

**But I do not know what 'stantye adeen s ya?' means.**

**But still, with love~ Nick**

Aw, that sweet of her... and what wrong with her younger sistra? She not could do too much, da?

*thinks* Well, if are going to growing sunflowers... can hold off war for little while. OwO

Well, can help if you do five push ups a day for a week, except Wednesday. And six the next week; Seven the week after that, da? Keep doing that... will be strong.

Stantye adeen s ya means become one with me. ^^!

**Hi Soviet Russia-san!**

**i iz that china/ belarus chick**

**one responder was telling you bout so **

**yes i did the Kekkon... kekkon...kekkkkkkon. thing to my**

**brother when he took my Dr. Pepper. she said i had the arua**

**of a Russian around meh.**

**well i have to go, dad is home and i am not allowed on computer.**

**das vadanya!**

Privyet! Aa, da! Are the one staying with me... will brave through winters~ owo

But that creepy, not should say Kekkon... ^^;;;

Aww, that too bad. Should be allowed on computer... v.v

Da Svedanya!

**Hi Russia!**

**I have a bit of a selfish question...**

**～Will you beat up a girl who made fun of me for my mother passing? She was very mean...**

**～Can I be one with you too? If theres enough room for me?**

**～Can I have a hug? **

**by the way I grow sunflowers in my backyard! I have one just for you. Its HUGE!**

**Yours forever**

**Hannaloré**

Privyet!

That is very mean of her... will to see what I can do, da? *hugs* I be you Mother Russia now... v.v

Da, da! Be one with me too. owo Can live in my house...

*hugs again* Have extra hugs. ^^!

That being all for today, da?... Will to see you all nexted time. Owo


End file.
